It Had To Be You
by ohsugarbeth
Summary: Shane just moved into a new city, but will he be accepted by his peers? What will he do about Mitchie, his brother's sexy babysitter and also his own fellow classmate.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey lovely readers.**

**This is a new story I've wanted to write – I guess you can say I've been watching wayyyy too much Gossip Girl lately. Haha.  
So, I don't know how you guys will like it, considering all the characters are very out of character, but I kind of hope you enjoy it, because it's so fun to write :)  
Because of the fact I don't know how you'll like it, I need all the reviews I can get to either convince me or dissuade me from continuing. ****Your**** opinion really does matter!  
Also, if I do continue this, please note that I probably won't post the second chapter until I finish one of my other stories, which ever comes first. I would like to start updating this, but I'm afraid the pressure will be too much for my weak, fragile self and I'll have a breakdown with all the update requests. Hahaa.  
So if you like it, and you are fine with it not being updated until I'm finished the others, please let me know!  
Otherwise, this will be the only chapter I'll put up.**

**Thank you my gorgeous fans.**

**MPOV**

Wrong.

Wrong.

Wrong.

Mr. Byrne had no idea what he was talking about. I was just a student in this godforsaken class, and already I knew more about this subject than he did; no thanks to him of course. I don't even know why he was still hired here. Maybe if I asked Daddy to talk to the principal, the situation would improve – for me at least, not so much for Mr. Byrne. I was sick of sitting here three times a week listening him to him babble about worthless shit. I let my focus drift further away than it already was as I drummed my fingertips on the desk.

This class was a joke. Nobody ever paid attention; not that Byrne noticed. He just stood up there, lesson after lesson, droning on about whatever topic we happened to be studying at the moment. Smirking, pleased that I pissed off the two girls that were sitting in the seats directly in front of me with my finger drumming, I sighed heavily and dropped my head to the desk. I closed my eyes and day dreamed that maybe a Jeep would come crashing through the wall and liven the class up a little.

I wish.

Barely a minute had passed before I felt a piece of paper being roughly shoved under my arm.

Caitlyn.

Caitlyn would be as bored as I was, no doubt. We shared the same views on this class. I lifted my head slowly and reached for the note, unfolding it in one swift movement.

_You're not even going to bother looking interested any more?_

I sighed and shook my head. Reaching for my pen, I hastily scribbled back a note.

_No point. This is fucking retarded. Is he even speaking English?_

I heard Caitlyn chuckle under her breath from beside me. Twirling her hair around her finger, she leaned back in her chair, her legs stretching out 'accidentally' kicking the chair in front. Sitting in the back of the room, it was easy to get away with this kind of behaviour.

"Sorry," she mouthed and shrugged when Erinn whipped her head of extension filled jet black hair around and shot her a dirty look. I laughed, staring at my hands as I flicked my pen between them.

_Look at Austin – he's practically drooling over whatever Byrne is on about. Douchebag._

I looked over to see that Austin had two ring binders out, hastily copying down the notes on the board, as well as taking notes on everything he was saying. However, he did prove useful around exam time – a simple flutter of the eyelashes caused him to hyperventilate and turn to putty in skilled hands. Not that I ever needed him of course. I was beyond capable of passing high school with straight A's myself. My grade record has got me out of trouble on more that one occasion.

I didn't bother to write back to Caitlyn, class was almost over. Two minutes to go. Staring at the clock, I tapped my pen against the desk in time with the second-hand – pissing Erinn off with each tap. She knew better than to say anything.

"Finally," Caitlyn sighed as the bell chimed twice. I knew her so well that I could practically hear her rolling her eyes. I gathered up my books, and chucked them into my messenger bag that I slung carelessly over my shoulder. We made our way down the white tiled hallway, the busy crowds of students subtly moving out the way as two of Westwood Academy's elite walked towards the cafeteria.

"So, mom is making me babysit some new family across the road this afternoon," I sighed to Caitlyn as we walked past a bunch of scared-looking freshman.

Now, I'm not saying that we had a Right Stuff moment when we parted through crowds. We were approachable. It's just that everyone knew not to approach us unless expressly invited to do so with a beckon, a curled finger, or a simple "get the fuck over here." The kids at this institution knew better than to fuck with Us. We were in charge here.

"Yeah, but at least you get paid for it?" she shrugged, walking to the front of the lunch line.

"Yep. But when has money ever been an issue?" I replied, raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow. Caitlyn laughed in response, wordlessly agreeing with me. I followed her to the counter, breezing past the younger grades that were lined up, waiting.

The cafeteria now sold salads, sushi, freshly squeezed juice and all manner of healthy food bending under the pressure from the parent committee moaning that the pizza and meatloaf they had previously sold were not fit for human consumption. To cater for those who were so inclined to eat it, it was still served, but featured less heavily. Who the fuck would want to eat that shit anyway? There's this thing we have a problem with in America; it's called obesity.

Caitlyn and I purchased our garden salads and went to sit at our table that was closest to the small indoor garden. It was annoying at the start of year to try and explain to the freshman that they couldn't just choose any table to sit at. Just about as annoying as it was to get them to move their cars when they parked in the reserved spaces. They weren't officially reserved, but everyone knew that you didn't park there. You just don't fuck with the school royalty's parking. Not unless you wanted to mess with Us.

Which you didn't.

Well, speak of the devil, and he doth appear. The other three members of Us walked over to Caitlyn and I at the table. Leading the three was the ever-so-popular-with-the-ladies, Nathaniel Ross. Nate was a curly-haired, baby-faced teen with wicked musical skills. He was a triple threat - singing, song-writing and playing guitar is what he did best. My best friend was one of the most coveted pieces of ass in the entire school. As much of a hit with the ladies as he was, he only had eyes for one girl. Caitlyn. Caitlyn who was completely oblivious; not to him - they were good friends, but to his infatuation with her. Nate had the suave skills to sweet-talk his way into any girl's heart (and pants), but near Caity, he was a nervous break down waiting to happen. He felt he never stood a chance with her, so he just worshipped her silently and painfully. And I, being the fucking Princess that I am, kept my mouth shut about it. We never, ever spoke of it since he had drunkenly confessed the sad truth to me years ago.

Poor, pathetic, confused torch carrier.

"Hey babe, how was French?" I asked as he sat down next to me, sliding his tray of greasy shit he'd actually paid money for from the cafeteria next to mine. Nate and I had been friends since before kindergarten and he was like the twin brother I never had. We even shared the same milk chocolate colour hair and deep brown eyes. On more than one occasion we had convinced people we really were twins.

"C'était chiant, ma chérie," he smiled. He knew I had no idea what he was saying, but he enjoyed teasing me just the same. 'Ma Chérie' had always been my nickname from him, ever since he first took up the language in grade school. I liked it, it sounded exotic, but it would always hold that special tie between us.

"Nice shoes," I commented, my eyes flickering down to his scuffed black cowboy boots. They weren't ones I hadn't seen before, but I gave him shit for them all the same. Like always. The school uniform merely stated, 'simple, sturdy leather shoes.' Of course, we all had our own interpretations of what that meant. He flipped me off before grinning his adorable smile. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at him before picking up my fork and digging in to my food.

Next to sit down at the table was Jason Nichols, the life and soul of any party he attended. One of the funniest bitches I've ever met in my life. Jason always had a comeback or a witty remark for every occasion. He was a sly one too; he didn't work, rather won his way through poker nights with his dad's rich friends. Today his hair was hot-ironed flat, sitting against his head held there with copious amounts of hairspray. If there was anyone contributing to Global Warming, it was the girly-man sitting across from me. I grinned internally to myself at my assessment of him. 'Girly Man' was a new one, and I would be sure to tell him next time I felt like things were getting a little boring.

"I'm so glad it isn't raining today like the weather man said. Imagine what my hair would look like now," he shook his head, grimacing at the thought. Feigning shock, I threw my hand over my mouth and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Oh, Jason! How terrible! How would you live?" I asked dramatically, throwing my hand to my forehead.

"Just because your hair sits straight naturally, doesn't mean the rest of us are that blessed," he sighed, admitting to the often-spoken-about assumption that I had the perfect hair. Jason's hair was naturally curly, like Nate's. But unlike Nate's, it was often ironed flat so often that it had lost all its natural shine and life.

"You know, you could just try curly hair," I suggested to him, toying with a piece of lettuce between my fingers. He looked at me as if I just pissed on the table. "It works fine for Nate!" I defended myself, trying so hard not to laugh at his expression.

"Yeah, so well that Juliet has never noticed little Romeo pining away for her," Jason grinned wickedly. Everyone knew about Nate's worship for Caitlyn. Well, except the lady herself.

"Dude! Shut the fuck up!" Nate whispered frantically to Jason, who was making obvious eye movements in Caitlyn's direction. She didn't notice though, she was too busy gossiping with the fifth and final member of Us.

Ahh, yes. The _other_ member of Us. Tess Tyler. It was an understatement that Tess and I didn't get along. We'd first met each other ever since all of us attended Camp Rock when we were younger. I don't actually know why she was still 'friends' with us. Her mom was TJ Tyler, and I think we all enjoyed the benefits that brought us no matter how much we didn't like her. Any big music act that came to the city, we would get VIP tickets to, and also after-party benefits. It was a good deal and e were all selfish enough to keep her around for that. But, to keep her 'grounded' as her mother had said, Tess had to work a part-time job.

"I see you got dressed in the dark today, Mitchie." Tess eyed my uniform lazily. Okay, so I hadn't had time to tuck things in and button things up. Who gives a fuck? I could dress better than her if she were presented with Gucci, and me, the charity shop.

"Bite me, Barbie. By the way, my cousin wants to know what street corner you're working on tonight; he's keen," I smirked back at her.

It's not like she didn't have that coming. Her lips were painted bright red today which clashed with her golden hair, kind of making her resemble Ronald McDonald. Without the lipstick though, Tess was quite pretty – another reason we kept her around. She set off the aesthetics nicely.

We weren't shallow, just selective.

Tess huffed and rolled her eyes, tucking her skirt behind her as she sat down, placing her tray on the table a little harder than necessary. I chuckled, still staring at my food, but watching her from the corner of my eye.

"How do you eat that shit?" Nate asked me, poking my salad with a fork full of whatever-the-fuck they had substituted for meat today. Bull testicles were my guess. For an exclusive private school, they sure had a shocking dietary menu. With all the money in tuition fees they reap, you'd think they could go a little classier so it didn't look like we went to a fucking regular school or anything. I was going to have to talk to daddy about fixing this problem. Maybe they could hire a new chef. I had a cousin in New York who would help out at the drop of a hat if he knew how bad we had it here.

"Says the guy eating the testicles," I said, wrinkling my nose and turning my head away from the food he was trying to shove into my mouth.

"Say what you want, doesn't change the fact it tastes awesome," Nate shrugged, eating the bit of food he had previously been shoving against my lips. I looked at him, my eyebrows furrowing as I watched him over-exaggerating the enjoyment of his 'food'.

Feral.

"Did you hear about the new kid that's starting soon?" I heard Tess say to Caitlyn. I tuned out of whatever Jason and Nate were now talking about, and tilted my head towards the girls.

"Yeah, Principal Gibson said that the other morning on assembly. Maybe he'll be hot. If he is, let the games begin," she grinned wickedly. Caitlyn liked to play these games, the thrill of new meat brought out the competitive side in her. I wasn't really going to bother until I saw him – no point wasting time on someone that I really don't want. There were always transfer guys coming and going at our school; the academic excellence of Westwood was renowned; probably because we were all spoiled with private tutors from an early age. People who wanted their kids to get into good colleges were constantly moving here.

Too bad the social structure didn't allow for interlopers. And none of us made it any easier. More than one new girl had found herself with a broken heart, a C average, and a possible case of VD.

Nate's shoulders slumped as he listened to Caitlyn and Tess discuss their plan of attack. Caitlyn's shoulder length curly brown hair bobbed along with her excited eyes. Tess wasn't into the plan as much as Caitlyn; in fact, it looked like she was trying to hide something. The smug, superior look she had on her face pissed me off to no end. God, I hoped Caitlyn beat her.

I guess it was kind of mean though, treating people like game in a contest. Well, when you're young, rich and beautiful; you can get away with almost anything.

"Hey, Natie, it'll be okay. One day she'll wake up and see you pining away pathetically for her. And then she'll feel sorry for your pansy ass and you two can have weepy, depressing, sappy sex." I patted him on the shoulder, pretending to comfort him. He just groaned and swatted my arm.

I turned to listen again to Caitlyn chattering excitedly as Tess sat there and humoured her. Oh, Caitlyn. If only she knew she had the perfect boy waiting for her. So close she could touch him. But I wasn't going to say anything, my friendship with Nate was strong, and as much as I loved Caitlyn, I just couldn't ruin this for him. I threw my arm around his shoulder and shook him lightly.

"Thanks," he said as if he could read my mind as he continued to eat. I grinned at Jason over his shoulder. We were going to have to do something about this if Nate wasn't. The look on Jason's face told me he knew exactly what I was thinking.

**SPOV**

"Shane, wake up, you're going to be late for school," I heard my mother say irritably through my closed door. She knocked loudly a couple of times, but rather than retaliating, I ignored her.

Yeah, like I was going to school today. And I wasn't about to cross her, she sounded mad. Who am I kidding? Mom was always irritable in the mornings. Fuck, I probably would be too if I had to sleep in the same bed as my father, the way he snores would make me reach for the shotgun.

We had just moved into this new house yesterday, and being the good boy that I am, I carried boxes and whitegoods all day. I was tired. Hence, I wasn't going to school. Besides, it was a Friday – who starts at a new school on a Friday? Not Shane Gray. I can wait for Monday.

"I'm not going," I called gruffly back to her. I could hear her sigh and stomp off down the hallway.

Shane: 1. Mom: 0.

I rolled over to see the harsh red glare of my LED alarm clock numbers blinding me. Seven o'clock? In the morning? Too fucking early for Shane Gray. I growled and flipped myself over so I was facing the wall, drifting back off to sleep.

* * *

"Breakfast! Breakfast! Breakfast!" My little brother burst through my door chanting.

"Go away," I mumbled into my pillow, weakly trying to fend him off by waving my arm around in the air, hoping it would make contact.

"Nope, nope, nope! You promised yesterday you'd take me to breakfast this morning," he said happily, proceeding to jump on the end of my king size bed.

Shit. I did say that.

I groaned. "Give me a minute."

"No, go get dressed, I'll get your keys. I'll meet you in the car," he said, jumping over the top of me with his legs on either side of my chest.

I'm going to kill him.

"Shaneeeeeeee," he whined after I hadn't moved. He stopped jumping and pouted down at me. I rubbed my eyes with the backs of my hands, and stared back up at him.

"Fine," I relented, and slid out of my covers and stood at the edge of my bed, gaining consciousness.

"Hurray!" he grinned and ran out of my room. I yawned and shuffled off to my ensuite that was located next to the walk in wardrobe. I placed my hands on the white marble counter and leaned into the mirror.

Good morning, sexy.

I stared at myself for a while longer as I tried to focus my eyes after sleeping.

I grabbed the Colgate and squeezed it onto my finger before shoving it roughly in my mouth. What's the point of cleaning my teeth when I'm just going out to breakfast? As I hastily brushed away the morning film I yawned again, sending goose bumps all over my body. Walking back out into my room, I grabbed a pair of my favourite Levi jeans and my favourite shirt that proudly proclaimed I was a Ramones fan that I hadn't had time to put away in my new closet yet. Checking myself out in the full length mirror that was on one of the walls, I decided I looked decent and made my way downstairs.

Frankie was already sitting in the passenger seat of my car, looking expectantly towards the door that joined the garage to the house. His face broke into an enormous smile as he saw me emerge.

Ahh, my car. How I loved my baby more than anything. She was a 350Z in midnight black with tinted windows. She may not be as flashy as some of the other cars around here, but I loved her all the same. She got her name 'Blair' from the original number plate 'BLRE 00', which had now been spiced up to a personalised plate bearing the name.

"Maybe I shouldn't take you to Pancake Manor, you don't need any more sugar this morning," I frowned at his hyper disposition.

"What? But you promised! Please, Shane! I'll calm down I swear!" He looked alarmed. I chuckled.

"Okay, calm down a little bit by the time we get there, you're too much to handle at this time in the morning." I checked the clock on the black leather dashboard – 9:45 am. I backed out of the driveway and sped towards the nearest Pancake Manor. That place is amazing, I swear.

We stepped in and immediately doused in the smell of sugar and syrup.

"It smells so good!" Frankie closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. I laughed at him and did the same, but without closing my eyes and looking like a spastic. He could get away with that, he was 12. Me? Not so much.

"Hi, welcome to Pancake Manor." A girl that was maybe a couple of years older than me wearing a uniform smiled sweetly as she welcomed us. Her eyes flicked from my face, down to my body and back up again, giving me the full once over.

Hello to you too, gorgeous.

"Just a table for you two today?" she asked, batting her long dark eyelashes at me, ignoring my brother completely. I grinned at her and nodded. She seemed a little nervous as she fumbled with the menus and walked us over to a booth next to the western wall.

"Someone will be by to take your order in a minute," she giggled as she flicked her hair behind her shoulder and walked off. My eyes followed her ass hidden underneath her tight pants.

"Shane? What are you getting?" Frankie broke me from my trance. I looked over to see him poring over the menu, reading each and every dish available.

"Um, I don't know yet," I said, flicking open the menu. I shot a quick glance to the girl that had seated us to find her looking in the direction. I caught her eye and she giggled and turned around.

"I'm getting a short stack." He sounded pleased with himself as he closed the menu and put it on the table in front of him. I quickly read over the menu, but I wasn't really concentrating. I was thinking about how I could walk out of here with that girl's number. A smile and a wink should do it.

"Hi, I'm Tess and I'll be your waiter this evening," someone said from the end of the table. I didn't look up, but continued to peruse my menu.

"I'll have the short stack with ice cream and maple syrup please," Frankie ordered. "Oh, and a glass of Coke too please." There was silence for a couple of seconds as she wrote that down.

"And what will you have?" She changed her tone of voice completely to ask me. She sounded… flirty.

"Um, waffles. With ice cream and caramel topping," I said, sliding the menu away from me. "And I'll have a… uh, raspberry lemonade."

"Alright," she purred as she leant down to collect the menus off the table. I saw a wave of blonde hair fall in front of my eyes as her feminie, manicured hand picked up the menus. I looked up at her face for the first time to see that, holy fuck, she was even hotter than the girl that seated us. Tess was watching me with interested eyes as I openly stared at her. She dropped a menu on the floor, and I bent over to pick it up. She bent down at the same time and our faces were mere inches from each other.

"Like what you see, stud?" she whispered, jiggling her boobs in front of my face. I tried hard not to stare, but it was proving impossible. My pants were beginning to feel uncomfortably tight in the zip region. She picked the menu up from the floor and placed it back in her arms. She stood up straight again and walked off out of sight. Not before turning around and winking at me from over her shoulder though.

I'm going to have her. I swear it.

Frankie chatted away, oblivious to the fact I just really wasn't listening to him. I was too busy wrapped up in my own thoughts about Tess and how I was going to have my way with her. What better way to take the stress out of going to a new school and meeting new people than having a girl willing to do what I wanted with? Tess seemed the girl, and I was glad. My bedpost needed another notch.

I sound like a dick.

I am a dick.

I didn't want to seem too keen though, and that was the key. As long as I had her chasing after me, and I appeared not interested - this would work. Love 'em and leave 'em was my motto for this kind of situation. I only wanted to be with someone who could hold a conversation. And I'm pretty sure that wasn't Tess.

"Here's your waffles, sexy," Tess said as she returned, dropping her voice down on the last word. I grinned my panty-dropper smile up at her. Her eyes glazed over and her mouth made a little 'o', before she composed herself and placed my drink on the table – being sure her chest was staring me in the face. Good god, she was killing me.

"And there you are," she turned to Frankie, her mood shifting back to professional as she placed his food onto the table in front of him.

"Thanks," he said, filling his mouth full of food in the process. She laughed at him before winking at me and leaving. I unwrapped my knife and fork from the serviette, when a small slip of paper dropped out. It had the word "Tess" written on it with what looked to be black eyeliner, followed by a ten digit number. Her cell phone number.

I am so in.

Shane Gray, how _do_ you do it?

**So if you didn't read my AN above, please go back and do that. It's quite important.  
If you did read it, get on that request wagon now :)**

**You know you love me,**

**Bree  
xoxo**

**P.S: For those of you that are worried, this WILL be a Smitchie story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the long awaited chapter 2!**

**It will take me a while to update these chapters, because I want each and every one to be at least 5000 words. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Also, the Official Camp Rock Awards are coming up, and it would mean the world to me if one of my stories was up for nomination :) Heheh.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"Mitchie, honey?" I heard Daddy interrupt me from behind the white leather couch I was lounging on.

"Mm?" I mumbled back, not taking my eyes of our giant plasma screen that was showing a beautiful, high definition view of Chuck Bass' face.

Oh, Ed Westwick; the things I would do to you would make your mother cry.

"Can you pause that for a second, sweetie?" Mother asked, using her I'm-being-polite-but-you-can-tell-I'm-not-fucking-around voice.

Best to do as she says or Pterodactyl Woman comes out to play.

Not fun.

I had to learn my attitude from somewhere, right?

Meet my mother.

"What's up?" I asked them, staring at the paused screen.

Daddy cleared his throat. "Your mother and I are going out to dinner tonight, remember?"

I nodded. "Yeah?"

"Mitchie, honey, you haven't forgotten you're babysitting the little boy across the road tonight, have you?" Daddy asked warily.

Shit. Babysitting. I remember.

Actually, in last period Caitlyn and I had decided we were doing a sleepover night tonight. I mean, what else is there to do on a Friday night other than go to your best friend's mansion, get trashed and dance around in your underwear?

Sounds like a pretty fuckin-A plan to me.

Seems like my parents have other ideas.

"You know that coat you wanted for winter…" Daddy trailed off, leaving the offer dangling – waiting for me to take the bait.

Damn it!

I hate it when he does that!

Though, I really wanted that coat. I'd spotted it in town a couple of days ago – a warm creamy shade with big black buttons down the front.

I already had shoes to match it.

Actually, I'd styled a whole outfit around it.

If only Daddy hadn't taken my AMEX card away for going over my limit.

Again.

Harrumph.

I weighed up the pros and cons in my head.

Pro: The coat is fucking adorable.

Con: I hate kids. Just in general.

Pro: Caitlyn and Tess will be green with jealousy.

Con: The kid will be a spoiled brat.

Pro: I _need_ that coat.

Con: Uh?

Damn.

"Fine," I sighed, turning my attention back to the TV screen and pressing 'play'.

Ah, Gossip Girl. New York, here I come. I'd been watching the first season on and off for the past couple of days when I got home from school.

Yesterday my parents had asked me if I'd like to go over and meet the new residents with them, but the glance back to the television screen to see Ed Westwick was enough to keep me on the lounge.

Besides, judging from the other residents who lived around here, it would probably be a plastic surgeon and his trophy wife.

And the kid? Probably a snotty, blazer wearing, super genius. I swear I was the only normal person in my street. Probably the entire neighbourhood. The whole thing reminded me of the movie 'The Stepford Wives'.

But we dressed better.

"Mitchie?" Daddy huffed impatiently from behind the couch again – annoyed I wasn't paying attention.

I very obviously sighed and hit the pause button on the remote a little harder than necessary.

He sighed. "Your mother and I are leaving now – we won't be back until late – probably later than you'll be home. Please, please don't be late going over there tonight,' he almost pleaded the last bit.

"Everything will be fine," I smiled sweetly, flipping myself over and pushing myself onto my elbows so I could see him behind me.

"Okay, honey" he looked relieved and swooped down to kiss my forehead.

"Have a good time, daddy," I crooned in my princess voice. "Mother," I dismissed her, rolling my eyes. Daddy just smiled and nodded before turning and leaving the cavernous lounge room.

What can I say? I'm Daddy's Little Princess.

I settled back into the lounge suite and hit play again, letting the sounds of New York's streets fill my lounge room. After the episode had finished, I switched off all the electricals and went to grab my iPhone to call Caitlyn and cancel our plans.

I fished around in my Louis Vuitton handbag before extracting it and scrolling quickly through my contacts until I came across one 'Caitlyn **Gellar**'.

I drummed my freshly manicured nails on the marble kitchen bench as I waited for Caity to pick up the other line.

"What's up, bitch?" she drawled as she picked up the phone.

"Hello to you too," I chuckled. "Um. Tonight. I have to cancel."

"What? Why?"

"Babysitting, remember?"

"Fuck…"

"I know." There was a long pause.

"So there's no way to get out of it?" She bargained.

"Trust me, if there was, I wouldn't be doing it. You know me." Caitlyn chuckled.

"Fine. But only because it's you and I love you. I swear, Mitch, no one else could ever pull shit like this on me…" she threatened, but I could practically hear her smiling.

"I know," I grinned smugly into the phone.

"Maybe I'll ask Jason to come 'round or something… I'm not in the mood for Tess right now." I pouted and thought about how to phrase my next sentence.

"Caity, what about Nate?"

"What about him?"

"Why don't you ask him to hang out?"

She paused. "Why?"

Ugh, did she have to make things so difficult?

"Never mind,"

"Mitch?"

"What?"

"Why do you want me to ask Nate over?"

"Why do you want to know why I want you to ask Nate over?"

"Why do you want – wait, I'm confused…"

"Good,"

"Uncool,"

"You know it, sexy lady,"

"Go get ready,"

"Bossy,"

"You know it, sexy lady,"

"You know, mimicking is the highest from of flattery," I smirked.

"Go get ready,"

"Whatever,"

"Love ya,"

"You too,"

I heard Caitlyn hang up on her end, so I pulled the phone away from my ear and touched the screen to end the connection. I sighed and leaned against the counter, tapping the phone to my chin.

I was going to have to figure out a way to help dearest Nate.

But right now, I have more pressing matters to attend to.

Babysitting.

--

An hour later I was showered, dressed and ready to go. I sighed and took one last look at the sweeping entry hall and flicked off the light, before locking the heavy black wooden door behind me.

The wind had a slight chill to it, so I shoved my hands into the pockets of my coat as I walked down our long driveway, only taking them out to press the button to open our large automatic gate.

I skipped lightly across the road, trying to warm myself up with the extra body movement. It wasn't even winter, but the wind was becoming a nuisance. If it was cold like this next week at school, I'd have to rethink my entire wardrobe.

On the other side of the road, I walked up to the gate that separated me from the Gray's house. I pressed the button on the intercom roughly with my index finger, and waited for somebody to acknowledge my presence.

"Michelle, is that you?" I heard from the speaker box before I saw a stunningly beautiful woman's face appear on the black and white screen. I heard a 'whirring' noise and turned to see a security camera pointed in my direction.

Holy shit, they're more pretentious than us.

"Uh, yeah," I stammered, not knowing what else to say.

"Come on in, darling," she gushed as the gate slowly slid open.

"Thanks," I muttered into the microphone before walking up their long driveway. I reached my destination at their large black and glass door, but before I could reach out to press the doorbell, it opened.

There stood the woman who had greeted me at the gate, dressed immaculately in a black floor length gown that hinted at Givenchy. Her chocolate-and-caramel brown hair was styled into loose waves that fell just past her shoulders. Her makeup was flawless and her dark brown eyes were framed by impossibly thick, black lashes. I noticed she had a delicate beauty spot on her cheek.

"Michelle! Oh, it's lovely to finally meet you," she smiled a warm smile at me, exposing her straight, white, perfect teeth.

"You too," I faked a bright smile. The fakeness wasn't so much directed at _her_, she seemed nice enough. It was more at the _situation._

Like, how I should be at Caity's right now, rather than babysitting this kid. I just hoped the Gray's had cable and high speed internet – because I was going to be bored out of my fucking mind tonight.

"Come on in out of the cold, darling," she gestured wildly with her hand, stepping aside to let me in.

"Thanks," I smiled, stepping through the threshold onto their clean marble floor.

Just then, a handsome man came sweeping down the stair, dressed in a clean, crisp tuxedo. His shoes were polished to the point of being able to see reflections in them. His trousers were crisply creased down the front, and his cufflinks looked solid gold. His black hair waved naturally on top of his head; his tanned skin tone the perfect compliment to his chocolate brown eyes.

These two genetic lottery winners had found each other, and possibly produced the best looking child on the planet – not that I'd seen him yet. But by looking at his parents, it didn't seem hard to imagine.

"Michelle, lovely to meet you," he smiled as he walked across the foyer.

"You too, Mr. Gray," I smiled back.

He laughed a deep laugh. "Please, call me Paul, and this is my lovely wife, Maria." He glided over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"There is food in the fridge, please help yourself to anything at anytime," Maria smiled at me, gesturing to a room where I could see a kitchen counter. "Frankie is in the lounge room at the moment. We'd love to stay and introduce you, but I'm afraid we are really quite late for our dinner reservation."

"That's fine, you two go on," I nodded towards them.

"Thank you, darling. Emergency numbers are on the fridge, his bedtime is nine o'clock and you are free to use the television and internet as you please," Maria listed as her husband chuckled and shepherded her out the door.

"Have a good time," I smiled at them again. Paul nodded and smiled before shutting the door behind him. I sighed and dropped the smile from my face. Lightly massaging my cheek muscles, I made my way through the foyer to the rest of the house.

At the end of the room, it opened out into another giant room, this one floored with plush white carpet. The television was on, but I couldn't see anyone watching it. Walking forward, I stopped at the back of the red lounge suite and looked down.

"Hi, Frankie," I injected as much enthusiasm into my voice as I could. He jumped at the sound of my voice, and looked up at me with wild eyes.

"Who are you?" he spluttered out, clutching his chest.

I chuckled. "Hi, I'm Mitchie." He responded with a blank look. "Your babysitter?" I added helpfully.

"Oh, right, of course." He smiled, showing me his perfect teeth. Like his parents. "You wanna watch TV with me?"

"Why not?" I sighed, plunking myself down onto the couch. "What are we watching?"

"Disney channel," he replied, not taking his eyes off the screen. I looked over to see ads playing, and I looked back at him.

"So how old are you, Frankie?" I asked him.

"Twelve," he replied, again, not looking away from the screen. I didn't reply, but turned my attention to the TV show that had just started up again.

"Oh! I love this show!" I grinned, as Kevin, Joe and Nick Jonas filled the screen.

"Me too, and there's a character named after me," Frankie noted with a smile.

Maybe this kid isn't so bad after all.

After J.O.N.A.S had finished, Frankie yawned and rubbed his stomach.

"Hungry?" I asked him, and he turned towards me and nodded.

"Alright, I'll call Domino's," I decided, getting up off the couch and finding my way into their giant modern kitchen. I picked the portable phone out of the cradle and dialled the familiar number.

Pizza and I are best friends. Seconded only by my fast metabolism.

"What do you want on it?" I shouted through the house, hoping he could hear me.

"Ham and pineapple!" he yelled back, but he was right behind me in the kitchen. He grinned sheepishly and I playfully swatted at him as the operator picked up. I placed the orders for our pizza's and hung up the phone, following Frankie back to the living room.

"So what do you do for fun around here?" I asked him as I flicked through the channels.

"I dunno. Play video games," he shrugged.

"Cool. What'cha got?" I asked him, placing the remote on the black glass coffee table.

"GTA IV," he shrugged again.

They let their twelve year old son play GTA IV?

"Let's play," I grinned, as he got off the couch to turn on the PlayStation 3. He walked back and chucked the controller into my hands.

"I'm bad at it – I'd rather watch you play,"

"Are you sure? I can enter some cheats to get all the weapons and turn off the cops,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's not hard,"

"Maybe I'll have a go then," he grinned up at me shyly. "But after you of course."

I chuckled. "Okay then, let me set it all up for you."

"So you play video games?"

"Duh, two of my best friends are boys,"

"You have boy friends?"

"Yep,"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he looked at my shyly.

"No…" I trailed off. He simply nodded and turned back to the TV.

Okay. Creepy.

We'd been playing for about twenty minutes, before I heard a loud buzzing sound. Before I could wonder where the fuck it had come from, Frankie informed me that the intercom button at the gate had been pressed.

The pizza delivery boy.

I didn't know what to do, so Frankie got up and walked to the kitchen, pressing a button on a giant switchboard that looked like it controlled everything in the house. He didn't bother to speak into it, but I assumed the gate opened to let him in.

We heard a slight knock on the door. I walked over to it and wrenched it open to reveal a boy carrying our pizzas. His eyes almost popped out of his head as he took me in, but I was so used to reactions like this that I barely noticed. However, I didn't really feel like paying for pizzas tonight.

I batted my eyelashes few times, before lowering my head slightly and looking up at him through them. He gulped loudly, and his Adam's apple bobbed up and down in his throat.

"So, how much for the pizzas?" I asked him, cocking my head slightly to the side and pouting my lips.

He gulped again and wiped his arm across his forehead. "Um," he stuttered. "That comes to… um…" His eyes glazed over and I brought my finger to my lips, and lightly traced them. "They're free today," he breathed loudly, fumbling with the boxes as he tried to place them in my hands.

"Free today? Wow, thank you, you're so kind!" I giggled, kissing my fingers and placing them on his lips. He looked dazed as I turned and shut the door behind me.

"Why did he give them to you for free?" Frankie asked me, dumbfounded.

"I'm magic," I replied, waving my hand at him.

"Can you teach me how to do that?"

I chuckled. "I don't think so, kid." He pouted. "Trust me; my teaching won't help you with it. You'll learn when you get older."

"That's what my parents always say," he pouted again.

"Well, they're right," I poked my tongue out at him.

Okay, so maybe I was having a good time, this kid wasn't so bad after all.

We were in the kitchen, I was sitting on the bench, eating my vegetarian pizza, and Frankie was standing in front of the boxes, still deciding what piece to eat. I was about to speak to him when I heard someone else's voice float in from another room in the house.

The fuck? I thought we were the only two here.

"Thanks for fucking asking what kind of pizza I wanted, mom," a teenage male voice accused. Frankie rolled his eyes.

"That's my brother. I didn't even know he was here."

He has a brother?

The source of the voice stomped its way into the kitchen.

In the form of a seventeen year old boy.

Oh, wait, I'm sorry, did I say 'boy'? I think the correct term was 'god'.

He took both his parents genes, and multiplied them.

I could feel my legs start to open just looking at him.

His face held a pissed off scowl, his toned arms crossed against his white v-neck shirt clad chest. I started from the bottom, from his bare feet, up his jeaned legs, and taking in his lean figure. Again, I passed his arms with my eyes, almost having a mini heart attack at how perfectly defined they were. And the way they strained against his shirt was just incredible. I tore my eyes away from them and continued up to his face. His full lips were turned down into a frown, but it didn't take away any of his beauty. His nose was straight and his eyes were a deep chocolate brown, framed by his mother's thick black lashes. His dark brown-almost black hair was straightened against his head, his bangs falling into his eyes even though he had them swept to the side. The rest of his hair was rumpled into a mess, what would deserve the title of 'sex hair'.

He was very gorgeous, in a very bad way. He was the type I was never really good at resisting.

Okay, he was the type I never even tried resisting… the scary part was… he was probably the prettiest thing I'd ever seen.

"Who are you?" He asked as he saw me, breaking me out of my thoughts. Even if I wasn't looking at him, I'd be able to hear in his voice that he was checking me out. I shifted a little in my place on the bench, subtly exposing more of my thigh.

"The babysitter," I shrugged and smirked, tearing my eyes away from him and looking for a new piece of pizza.

"Does the babysitter have a name? Or should I just call you 'babysitter'?" he grinned.

You, baby, can call me anything you want.

"Mitchie." I flicked my eyes up and caught his, staring into his eyes for a few moments before dropping them back to my pizza with a small smile on my lips.

"I'm Shane," he said. There was an air of self-importance in his voice. I tried not to chuckle.

This guy was obviously in love with himself.

"Why didn't we move sooner?" He asked himself rhetorically, his deep brown eyes still appraising me appreciatively.

Why _didn't_ they move sooner? I cannot believe this piece of ass was kept from me for so long.

"So, you're going to Westwood I'm assuming?" I asked him casually, trying to sound nonchalant. There was no way I was going to be the submissive in this relationship.

And I was going to make damn sure there'd be a relationship.

But Shane looked like the type of guy that, at the snap of his long fingers, could make every girl in a twenty foot radius panties' drop. I hope I'm strong enough to hold my own against this worthy opponent.

"Yep," he smiled, popping the letter 'p'. "Starting there on Monday."

"So you're the new kid," I mused.

I remembered Caitlyn and Tess' bet over who was getting the first taste of the new meat. However, as of now, they were both going to be losers; he is mine.

"Can I have any of that?" he asked, eyeing the pizza and licking his lips. Frankie sighed. I chuckled.

"Knock yourself out," I smirked.

"Awesome," he grinned, striding over to the bench that I was sitting on, but also was holding the pizza. As he passed me, his forearm brushed lightly against my calf. I stole a quick glance at his face to see a smug smile sitting on his plump pink lips.

Two can play at that game, champ.

"Alright, Frankie, let's go watch a movie," I smiled after finishing my slice of pizza. As I jumped down from the counter, I "accidentally" tilted to the side and landed against Shane. I shot one hand out and grabbed his bicep to steady myself, while the other hand swung down, grazing lightly down his body from his rock hard chest to the zipper of his jeans.

He visibly shuddered as my hand reached his pants, then his face broke into recognition as he realised what I was doing.

"Oh, sorry, Shane. I must have been off balance," I fake grimaced, lightly squeezing the tensed muscle in his arm. Admittedly unwillingly, I let go of his arm and spun around to leave the kitchen.

I could feel his eyes on my ass and I swung my hips a little more than I usually would. I heard him clear his throat behind me, and I knew I'd won round one. I smiled to myself and disappeared around the corner, making my way towards the lounge room where Frankie was undoubtedly patiently waiting.

--

Halfway through the movie, I looked over to Frankie to see him sound asleep on the lounge. Since I wasn't really interested in what movie he had put on, I pushed the stop button on the remote and turned off the television. I bent over his sleeping frame and picked him up.

He was light for his age, and I carried him towards the stairs towards his bedroom. Still sleeping, I kicked the door open softly and flicked on the light switch with my elbow. For a twelve year old, he had a fucking mansion of a bedroom. Almost as big as mine.

I walked over to his bed and placed him gently down onto it. He would have to sleep in his clothes, because there was no way I was changing him. I figured he'd find his own way under the covers, so I turned and left. I flicked the light off and shut the door quietly behind me before turning down the stairs.

I made a beeline for the kitchen to grab a drink. I walked in to see a middle-aged woman in a maid's outfit putting the pizza boxes into a large garbage bag.

Wow. They had their maid ACTUALLY dress like a maid?

They really are more pretentious than us.

Our housekeeper, Rosa, usually just wore black slacks and a white shirt. But no, this lady actually had the traditional black dress and white apron thing going on – complete with headpiece.

She hadn't noticed me yet, so I walked in making noise so I wouldn't startle her.

"Good evening, Miss Torres," she smiled, curtseying gracefully. I didn't know how she knew who I was, but I wasn't that interested that I was going to ask.

"Hi," I smiled back at her.

"I'll be out of your way now," she said, smiling again and walking out, taking the garbage bag with her.

After I poured myself a drink, I went back to the lounge room, intent on watching some cable to kill the rest of the hours. I briefly wondered where Shane had disappeared to.

I walked into the lounge to see the television on. Hold on, didn't I turn it off? Oh well.

I sighed and walked over to the ---

Well, _hello there mister._ Mr. God himself was lying on the suite, his head propped up by his hand, while his other flicked through channels using the remote.

I stepped into his line of view and his eyes shot up to me immediately. I looked pointedly at the couch, hinting I wanted to sit.

He didn't move.

"You can sit down, you know," he hinted with a slight sense of sarcasm.

I raised my eyebrow. "Where?" He was lying across the entire suite.

He didn't answer me, but looked pointedly towards the slight gap between his feet and the armrest.

About fifteen centimetres of space.

"Uh, no. How about you sit up?"

"Uh, no. But, if you give me your drink, I'll consider letting you have the corner seat,"

"Get your own drink," I scoffed, moving over to where the corner seat was.

"Aren't you the babysitter? So, therefore, shouldn't I get what I ask?" He challenged.

I scoffed. "Okay, first of all – fuck you," I smiled angelically. "Secondly, I'm a _babysitter_ not a _maid_. And thirdly, I'm not even babysitting you. I didn't even know you existed until you barged in, demanding my pizza, that I paid for. Well, not really _paid for_, but ordered."

"Touché," he commented, nodding his head. I ignored his comment and went to sit down, making him have to lift his head to avoid being squashed by my ass.

"Thanks," I grinned smugly at him, taking a sip of my drink.

"Mm," he mumbled. "But seriously, can I have some of that?" he asked me, diverting his eyes between my face and my drink.

I sighed. "Whatever." He grabbed the glass from me and I quickly grabbed the remote from his reach.

"My turn," I said to myself, quickly turning it to Disney.

"Fuck no! We are not watching J.O.N.A.S. Give me the remote," he demanded, wiggling his fingers at me.

"Fuck yes, we ARE watching J.O.N.A.S, and I'll swap you the drink for the remote," I grinned smugly. "Besides, that Joe is one damn fine piece of ass. I would jump his bones, no questions asked."

"You and I both know that wouldn't happen," he chuckled.

"I know," I sighed, pouting.

Not fair.

"What about me?" he asked defiantly. I was confused.

"What _about_ you?" I challenged, turning to face him.

"I've gotten the odd comment that I resemble him," he boasted, puffing his chest out slightly. I stared at him. Now that he mentions it, he really does. I was not going to add to that already over-inflated ego though.

"Pfft. You wish," I rolled my eyes. Truth is; if I wasn't holding something in my hands right now, I'd have them tangled in his luscious head of hair.

"You know what else I wish?" he said, his voice dangerously low.

"What's that?"

He said nothing, but crawled closer to me. His eyes were locked with mine as he came ever closer until I could feel his warm breath fanning over my face. I swallowed the excess saliva that had flowed into my mouth at the sight of him and unconsciously licked my lips. His eyes darted between my eyes and my lips as he leaned in closer, tilting his head slightly. My breath caught in my throat at the distance between us.

"That you'd change the fucking channel," he whispered, grabbing the remote off me in the same instant. He pulled away from me and chuckled at his distraction – flipping the channel onto sports. I sat there dazed for a couple of seconds until I realised what had happened.

God fucking dammit.

I can't believe I fucking fell for that.

Round two to Shane.

"I hate you," I mumbled, crossing my arms over my chest. Fuck, since when did anyone ever pull away from me? Shane chuckled at my comment, but gave me no verbal response.

I was wallowing in my own thoughts for fuck knows how long, before I heard the garage door opening, signalling Mr. and Mrs. Gray were home. I looked at the clock to see that it read 11:30PM.

It wasn't long before they were walking into the lounge room, laughing and chatting.

"Hello, Michelle!" Mrs. Gray gushed, slightly tipsy. "Oh, Shane, you came down from your cave did you?"

"Mom, are you drunk?" He asked her, eyeing her sceptically.

"Of course not dear," she giggled. "Here you are, Michelle," she said to me, pulling some notes from her purse. She handed them to me and I didn't even check the amount before shoving them into my pocket.

"Have a good night, Maria," I smiled politely, getting up from the couch and walking towards the lobby.

"I'll walk you to the door," Shane said, jumping up after me.

"What a gentleman," Maria noted, hiccupping slightly. Shane shook his head at her. "Dad, come get Mom please," he yelled up the stairs. I left them to it and walked to the front door.

"So, Mitchie, will I be seeing you around here again?" I heard Shane's velvety voice permeate the air around me.

I turned on my heel quickly and faced him. He towered over me – probably 5'9" on my 5'2".

I took a step closer to him and stood as high on my toes as I could. I barely reached his face. Nevertheless, I swooped in close to his mouth, swiping my tongue across his bottom lip. His lips parted slightly but I pulled away.

"If you're lucky," I whispered as close as I could get to his ear. I let my hands trail lightly down his shirt-clad chest and I turned away from him without another word.

I swiftly opened the door and stepped out into the freezing cold air with a massive grin on my face.

Round three: Mitchie.

"Damn it," I heard him mutter before he closed the door behind me. I knew he had just realised what had happened.

Mitchie Torres; World's Greatest Cock Tease.

* * *

**So I hope you all enjoyed that!**

I enjoyed writing it. :)

Just remember, I accept anonymous reviews, and it would be AWESOME if I could get everyone that read this just to say at least one or two words on what they thought!  
If not, well, I love my regular reviewers - you guys make my day and you all know who you are :)  
Especially Cee, who loves this story ♥

**lovelovelove  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to take the time to thank all my wonderful fans! Thank you so much all of you for sticking with me, even though I update less than Jonas Brothers get laid.**

I promise I'll try in the new year. But for now - thank you, ILY all, I really do!

**

* * *

**

I left the Gray's mansion for the night, feeling quite smug at the way the night had rounded out. Maybe I had finally found myself a worthy competitor in my little game.

I'd played with so many guys, so many times, yet they always seemed to be a step behind me – left dazed in the wake of my personality.

I mean, yeah, it's fun to win – but sometimes I just wished I could find someone that would be a challenge.

Well, challenge granted, methinks.

As I ran across the street and up my drive way, I took a moment to stroke my baby girl sitting in front of our car port, the dim streetlight reflecting off her metallic silver hood. Daddy had bought me an Audi TT Coupe for my sixteenth birthday last year. It was the nicest car of any of the teenagers on the street, and I think they all secretly resented me for it.

But hey, that's the price of being me, I guess.

Walking inside, I locked the door behind me and skipped slightly through the lobby.

I padded up the grand staircase and across the plush carpeted landing before pushing open my bedroom door and flicking on the light. I made my way over to my king size bed, and flopped down on it, drawing my iPhone from my purse. Unlocking it swiftly, I double clicked the home button to bring up my 'Favourites' list before quickly tapping Caitlyn's number.

After the third ring, she picked up. "What?" she answered groggily. I had woken her up.

Haha.

Oops.

"Oh my god," was all I could say to her. My mind was still running a mile a minute, and cool, boys-don't-phase-me Mitchie had been thrown completely out the window.

"What?" Caitlyn asked interestedly, although I could tell she somewhat didn't care and just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Hey, you know that bet you had with Tess about the new kid?"

"Mm," she mumbled sleepily.

"Bet's off," I said simply.

"Aww, why?" Caitlyn said, disappointed. I knew her so well that I could tell she was pouting.

"Because I just babysat his little brother,"

"So?"

"He was there. And I have to say, possibly the hottest piece of ass I have ever seen in my entire life,"

"Really?"

"Really."

"What's his name?"

"Shane. Shane Gray,"

"And how long did it take you to get into his pants?" Caitlyn yawned sleepily.

"Hey!" I objected, mock-offended. "What kind of girl do you think I am?"

Silence on the other end.

"Okay, okay. But no, I didn't get into his pants. I just played with his head a bit. We had this game going. I won, of course,"

"Since when don't you," Caitlyn snickered.

"Shut up. But still, I think I want him. You okay with that?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Good luck with telling Tess about it,"

"Yeah, I know, I know," I muttered. Tess wasn't going to like this.

"Don't worry, I'll try keeping her away," Caitlyn said.

"That's why I love you," I grinned into my phone.

"Back at ya, baby girl," Caitlyn replied.

"So, bet's off?" I clarified. Caitlyn was silent a minute.

"Kind of," she finally replied.

"Kind of?"

"I have a new bet." She sounded smug. I sighed.

"And what exactly is this new bet?" I asked, one eyebrow raised. I pinched a lock of brown hair and wound it slowly around my forefinger.

"First, we've agreed what you're like with boys?" Caitlyn clarified.

I huffed. "I guess."

"Okay, we're on the same page here." Caitlyn was scheming; I could hear it in her voice.

"What's this bet?"

"I bet that you can't stay out of Shane's bed,"

"That's not fair!" I exploded, cutting her off.

"Woah, slow down, Captain McSlut, I was going to add 'for a month'." I could hear her rolling her eyes.

"Oh," was all I could muster up. "So, what do I get when I pull this off?"

I sounded a lot more confident than I felt.

"I happen to have a couple of backstage passes…"

Pause.

I was interested now.

Damn.

It better not be who I think it is.

"… to the Jonas Brothers show."

Fuck.

Fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck.

"No, you don't," I tried calling her bluff.

"Mitchie, I can assure you I do."

She was telling the truth.

She got them off Tess.

Okay, time to rethink.

"Fine," I sighed. "So, it shouldn't be that hard. I mean, I am the world's greatest cock tease…"

"So, that's a yes?" Caitlyn laughed.

"I suppose it is. But you owe me…"

"I don't owe you anything," Caitlyn laughed again. "Because for one, you may get to meet the Jonas Brothers. And also, I'm trying to save you from yourself. You'll thank me one day,"

"Not in the next month I won't…" I mumbled. Caitlyn chuckled.

"We're still on for tomorrow?" I yawned sleepily.

"Why don't you invite Shane along?" Caitlyn hedged.

"Because I don't have his number,"

"… you live across the road from him."

"But…"

"Invite him,"

Sigh.

"Yes, ma'am,"

"Night beautiful," Caitlyn chuckled.

"Night, Satan," I chuckled back. As much as Caitlyn loved being a huge pain in my ass, I loved her to pieces. I hung up and plugged the charger cable into my phone before putting it on my nightstand.

I went and bushed my teeth quickly, deciding on a shower tomorrow morning. I stumbled back over to my bed and, after quickly checking for any new messages, fell into a dreamless sleep.

--

"SO I PUT MY HANDS UP,

THEY'RE PLAYIN MY--"

My eyes flew open as I fumbled around for my phone, quickly turning off the alarm before any more of that ungodly song played.

God, I hate it when Nate messes with my phone.

He has some sort of sick obsession with Miley Cyrus.

I blinked a couple of times, trying to wake up enough to be stable enough to not slip and die in my shower.

A real possibility with my sense of equilibrium.

I sat up slowly and closed my eyes as a head spin hit me. It passed as soon as it came and I jumped out of bed and shuffled off to my bathroom.

After a steamy shower, I wrapped my towel around my body tightly and walked back into my room. I went back over to my bed quickly and opened up the weather application on my iPhone. I say there's no point in choosing clothes until you know what's appropriate.

As the page was loading I opened the door and flicked on the light to be greeted by my vast collection of clothing I had accumulated over many, many shopping trips. I had some stuff from a season or two ago, and made a mental note to give those to my little cousin.

Sometimes I'm such a Samaritan.

Glancing at my phone and seeing the sun icon, followed by a number that told me shorts would be perfect, I grabbed my Levi denim shorts, a black wifebeater, and a white collared button up shirt. Considering we were only going to the outside mall and the movies today, it was a fitting ensemble.

I quickly got dressed and put on a touch of mascara before grabbing my favourite brown boots and black Ray Bans Wayfarers. I lightly skipped down the main stairs and sat on the bottom one, tugging my boots on before jogging slightly out the front door.

I was about to unlock my car when I remembered I was supposed to invite Shane today. I sighed theatrically and continued down the driveway, across the street and up to the gate of the Gray house.

"Michelle, come in dear," I heard from the speaker box before I could even get up to it. The gate opened and I made my way up the drive, stopping to glance at what I assumed was Mr. Gray's car sitting in the driveway. The black Mercedes S55 AMG seemed to fit him perfectly.

I salivated over it a bit longer before pressing the doorbell; a chorus of majestic sounding bells. About fifteen seconds later I heard shuffling behind the door, and the sound of locks being undone. It swung open suddenly to reveal the handsome Mr. Gray smiling behind it.

"Good morning, Michelle. What can we do for you?" He asked brightly, his brown eyes sparkling.

"Is that your car in the driveway?" I asked, slightly awed. I just had to ask. He chuckled.

"Yes, it's mine. It's my work car because it's less, well, ostentatious than my others," he grinned sheepishly.

"It's wonderful," I nodded, looking back at it.

"Thank you," he smiled. "I happened to notice you're the owner of quite a nice little Audi, over there." He gestured to my house.

"Yeah, my dad bought it for me for my sixteenth, I'd wanted it for ages," I shrugged, smiling.

"It suits you," he laughed. I laughed along with him. It was easy to get along with him. Maybe yesterday afternoon I had been wrong about this family. I thought they were going to be stuck up like everyone in our neighbourhood, but I realised now that it wasn't the case.

"Come inside," he gestured, moving out of the doorframe and letting me step inside.

"So what brings you over here this morning?" He smiled, rubbing his hands together.

"I was just wondering if Shane wanted to come out with my friends and I today? We're just going to the mall and seeing a movie," I asked.

"I think he's still asleep right now, but you can go wake him up if you want," Mr. Gray winked and chuckled.

Excellent. The game is on for today. Round one looks like it's going to me. He can't win if he's not conscious.

"It would be good for him to get some friends around here before school starts. How many people are going today?" he asked, interestedly.

"Uh, there's me and two other girls, plus two guys. It's just our group at school,"

"Alright, well have a good day," he grinned.

"Thanks, Sir," I smiled politely at him, pointing at the stairs questionably.

"Please, it's Paul," his eyes sparkled. "And Shane's room is up the stairs and down the hallway; fourth door on the right."

"Sweet, thanks. Have a good day," I smiled before climbing the stairs. When I got to the top, I counted for doors down and stood outside for a second. I took a deep breath to clear my head. I twisted the handle slowly and quietly and let myself into the hot and stuffy room.

He obviously had his window closed, and the smell of him permeated the entire room and everything in it.

Not that I was complaining – he smelled divine.

My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I scanned the room, resting my eyes on the massive bed frame that took up the back wall. I could see him sprawled across it diagonally, the white sheet haphazardly covering his waist to his knees – his calves and feet uncovered.

Walking closer to his sleeping body, I saw he had one arm behind his head, while his cheek rested against his toned bicep. His plump, pink lips were slightly parted as he breathed evenly – completely unaware he was about to get a shock.

Now, how to wake him up?

Throwing water on him? Nah – too juvenile.

Making a loud sound? That's boring.

Oh, I know.

I tiptoed over to his bed as quietly as I could and without making too much movement, crawled onto his bed and up next to his exposed ear.

"Good morning, Shane," I whispered.

Nothing.

"You look so sexy when you're sleeping like that."

A lip twitch.

I tried not to giggle.

I moved closer to his cheek and kissed it lightly.

A deep breath.

Time for the back up plan.

I leaned over his face further until I was in line with his lips, and pressed a kiss to them.

A quiet moan.

Excellent.

I kissed him again, brushing my tongue across his bottom lip. It seemed to wake him up a bit, because after a little while, I felt his lips moving slightly against mine.

I pulled back to look at him as his eyes were opening. He did it slowly, taking in the ceiling while his eyes focused. His brain must've clicked how he had been woken up, and his eyes drifted over to me. His brows furrowed for a second and he blink a couple of times. I waved at him with my fingers and bit my lip.

"The fuck?!" he yelled, jumping out of bed. "Holy fuck, you scared the shit out of me!"

It was then that I realised he was naked.

Gloriously, gloriously naked.

And he didn't seem to care. Or he forgot. But hey, I'll take it.

"Shane?" I cocked my eyebrow at him, looking at his naked body and back up to his face as a hint. I saw the moment it clicked in his head and for a split second he looked horrified. Though I can't be sure, because it was replaced with a smug look.

"See something you like?" he asked, as he turned and headed to what I assume was his bathroom.

"Damn right," I muttered to myself as he shut the door behind him.

I couldn't figure out who had won this round, so I'm calling it a tie. Damn it.

"Make yourself at home," he shouted through the door, though I could hear the slight edge of sarcasm to his tone.

I was already laid on his bed, with my phone in my hand.

A short time later he reappeared, his dark-brown-almost-black hair in loose curls around his face and just a fluffy white towel slung low around his waist.

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all, go ahead," I gestured to the towel.

He ignored me. "So, why are you here?"

"To see if you wanted to make friends before school starts,"

"Tempting,"

"How about this for a thought; we never do this. Ever. People would quite literally kill someone to be in your position right now, and I'm offering it to you straight off the bat, no waiting period involved,"

He snorted. "Like some sort of elite club?"

"Something like that," I answered him seriously, picking at my nails.

"As I said; tempting," he reiterated as he walked towards a door, opening it and showing me the largest closet I had ever seen a teenage boy own. Apart from Jason – the dude has a closet just for his boots. He grabbed – from what I could see – a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt and stalked back off towards his bathroom.

"I don't have to go through any initiation shit?" he shouted through the door a couple of seconds later – this time the sarcasm was plain and clear.

"Unless you call coming to the mall with us today initiation, then no," I smiled as he reappeared a second time.

"Alright I'm in, I guess," he shrugged, throwing his wet towel on the back of his computer chair. I just smiled at him and jumped off his bed, following him out his room and down the stairs.

"I'm going out now, okay?" he yelled through to the kitchen.

"Have fun!" Paul yelled back at him, but by that time he was shutting the front door behind him.

"So I'm assuming I'm driving today?" he asked, fishing his car keys out of his pocket.

"Nope," I popped the 'p' of the word and kept walking down the drive way.

"How are we getting there then?" he asked, confused.

"I'm driving," I smiled at him sweetly.

"You're driving?"

"You're doubting my ability to drive?"

"No offence, but you seem like the type to have a chauffer,"

"That's not nearly as fun," I shrugged.

"Whoa," I heard as we stepped up to my car. "This is yours?" he asked in awe. I couldn't help but to feel a little smug. I just smiled at him and unlocked the doors.

"Is it the Turbo?" Shane asked as we pulled out of the driveway.

"You betcha," I grinned at him.

"Whoa," he repeated, stroking the interior of the door. I chuckled to myself. We reached Caitlyn's house in no time. I had to pick her up because her parents had forbid her to drive ever since she got into an accident about a month ago.

I pulled up into her drive as she was coming out the door. Caity and I have this sixth sense for each other. It's pretty handy a lot of the time.

"This is stupid, I hate being driven around. I'm such a better driver than you," Caitlyn muttered as she opened the passenger door. "Oh! Hello…?" she said, surprised as she was about to sit on Shane from lack of seeing him.

He chuckled. "Hey."

"You are…?" Caitlyn looked at him quizzically.

"Shane," he nodded to her.

"Shane, this is my best friend Caitlyn, Caitlyn, this is Shane," I waved my hand towards them.

"Alright, Shaney, now you can either get out to let me in the back seat, or you can get out and let me in the front seat. What's it going to be?" Caitlyn asked him with her eyebrow raised. Shane unclipped his seatbelt and got out, pulling the lever so that the front seat slid forwards allowing access to the back. He stood there and gestured to the back seat.

Caitlyn snorted. "It was a rhetorical question. I'm not sitting in the back," she rolled her eyes.

"Well I called shotgun before," Shane grinned.

"Actually, Shane, you didn't," I noted, leaning over so I could see both of them.

"Shotgun!" Shane yelled before Caitlyn could open her mouth. Caitlyn glared at him and squeezed her way into my tiny back seat. Shane jumped back in, a smug smile on his lips.

I chuckled under my breath and said nothing. We pulled out of Caitlyn's drive and drove off towards the mall where we would be meeting Nate, Jason and Tess.

"You know you're fucked, right, Mitch?" Caitlyn asked casually from the back seat.

I knew exactly what she was talking about.

Our bet.

Well, her bet.

"And don't I know it," I replied, glancing at her smug face in my rear-view mirror. Shane looked at me interestedly, but I just shook my head.

"There's the rest of them," I spotted as we drove up to the mall. The whole time Caitlyn had been making kissing faces in the mirror and I was trying my hardest to ignore her. The mall was an outside one, with a street running down the middle of it. I drove down slowly and found a park. I like parking where people can see. This car deserves to be seen.

I saw Nate standing outside my window looking expectantly in. I pressed the button to wind the window down and he stuck his head inside.

"You know, Mitch, one day I'm going to steal this car from you," he sighed.

I snorted. "Why? You have your Mustang… If anything I'll steal that from you,"

He just chuckled and then his eyes caught Shane sitting in the passenger seat.

"Hello, hello, hello. Who's this?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Maybe if you let us out of the car, I can do some introductions," I rolled my eyes at him, pushing his curls out and doing my window up again. Nate opened my door for me and I stepped out, dusting off my shorts. Shane was just helping Caitlyn out the car as I saw Tess look at him and her jaw drop.

"Shane! What a surprise!" She squealed, running over to him.

"Er, yeah, how are you… Tanya?" he said, caught off-guard.

"No, silly, it's Tess, remember?" she giggled, patting his arm. A hot flush of jealousy ran up my spine as she touched him.

"Yeah…" he trailed off, looking to me for help. However I was too busy thinking about how Tess knew Shane. I snapped back out of it as I saw Shane's pleading eyes.

"Er, Shane, come over here and meet Nate," I said hastily, hoping the bitch would stay where she was. Shane lightly removed Tess' arm and walked over to stand beside me.

"Nate, this is Shane. Shane, this is Nate," I said, introducing them. I turned to Shane. "Nate and I have been friends since we were babies." I turned to Nate. "I babysat for Shane's younger brother. He's definitely one of us."

"Excellent, nice to meet you, man," Nate said, extending his hand. "Nice shirt," he said, commenting on Shane's _The Clash_ shirt. Shane grinned and shook his hand.

Now, to go and see what the fuck Tess is up to…

**SPOV**

The fuck? Why the hell was Tess here?

Just yesterday I had given her my number, but after recent events, I was wishing I had never done that.

As soon as I'd seen Mitchie sitting in my kitchen, everything – and everyone else – just went out the door. She was all I saw.

And that's fucking scary, man. I mean, I'm no one-woman guy. I'm Shane fucking Gray. Future rock god. Among other things. So of course when I see her in my room this morning, and the first thing in my head was '_Wow, I could wake up to that everyday' _well, that thought after the initial, _'The fuck? Who is that?' _and that's just not me.

So when we pull up and Tess – who yesterday was smoking hot; and now looks like a troll beside Mitchie – came toward me, well, yeah. Bad move, Shane. See where thinking with your cock gets you?

And believe me, I didn't miss the flash of hurt and jealousy that ran over Mitchie's face when Tess grabbed me. Of course, that cements the fact that she wants me just as much as I want her, but you know the scariest part of all of it? I actually wanted to go and comfort her and make her feel better.

And then it's scary that I think that comforting someone is scary. I'm so fucked up.

Fuck, I'd only known her for like, twelve hours and she was already getting under my skin.

I looked to Mitchie, who was watching with the air of hurt about her and pleaded with my eyes for her to save me.

"Er, Shane, come over here and meet Nate," she said quickly. I lightly disengaged myself from the leech and walked towards Mitchie and a boy that looked like they could be twins.

"Nate, this is Shane. Shane, this is Nate," she said, introducing us. I nodded at Nate. Mitchie turned to me, "Nate and I have been friends since we were babies," she explained. Then she turned to Nate. "I babysat for Shane's younger brother. He's definitely one of us." Nate grinned.

One of them, hey? Damn, I must've done something right last night.

"Excellent, nice to meet you, man," Nate said, extending his hand towards me. "Nice shirt," he nodded towards my _The Clash_ shirt. I grinned. I saw Mitchie stalk off in Tess' direction.

"Jason, come over here a sec," Nate called to the other guy who was talking to Caitlyn. This guy was dressed eccentrically with a pair of cowboy boots, a vest and a scarf. He had so many looks going on – it surprised me that it worked. Sometimes I wish I could pull off shit like that.

"This is Shane," Nate nodded towards me as he walked over to us.

"Nice to meet you, man. I'm Jason," he grinned, shaking my hand.

"Should I be worried about Mitchie and Tess? I mean, Mitchie looked murderious when she went over before," I asked Nate.

"Nah, man, let 'em be. Those two hate each other, it's just something you've got to learn and then ignore – it's what we do," Nate chuckled. "Jase and I are going to Allan's Music, you in?"

"Yeah, sure, I have to look at a new guitar anyway," I shrugged.

"Do you play?" Jason asked me.

"A little. I prefer to sing though – even though that makes me sound like a douche," I chuckled. Nate threw a look Jason's way.

"Jase and I have this little project we're working on at the moment – do you want to do a try out and join?" Nate asked, his eyes lighting up.

"What kind of project?" I asked interestedly.

"Just, well, it's kind of a band thing we want to start," Nate said. "I'm good on anything, but I'd probably stick to drums. Jase is on the guitar, but we would need a singer…" he trailed off.

"I can give it a go," I reasoned.

"Sweet," Nate grinned, obviously pleased with himself. I took a last look at Mitchie and Tess before turning and following after Nate and Jason.

**MPOV**

"I don't care, Tess," I stared at my nails, pretending to be nonchalant.

"You're just jealous that I saw him first," she said, smugness radiating from her every pore.

"Yeah, well you're just jealous that he wants me and not you," I shrugged, looking at her.

"Well, if he doesn't want me, why did he give me his number yesterday?" she challenged, puffing her chest out slightly.

"Because you probably jiggled your boobs at him," I shrugged. "Look, Tess, I don't care, I asked you nicely to back off. You won't win this," I stated.

"We'll see," she smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, guys, break it up now, we've got to go find the boys to tell them to get the fuck out of the music store so we can go get tickets," Caitlyn sighed, walking between Tess and I effectively breaking up the tension.

It was easy to find the guys – they were where they always were. Good ol' predictable boys.

"If we don't get tickets now, we'll probably miss the movie," Caitlyn sighed at them for the fifth time in ten minutes. The boys, all strumming along on a guitar each, ignored her.

"You three, get up, now. We are not missing this movie," I stated. They ignored me. "I _will_ smash those guitars guys, get up," I threatened.

"Nate," I warned, walking closer to him.

"Okay, okay! Just don't hurt the guitar," he said hurriedly as I stepped closer. He put it carefully back on the rack. I was almost waiting for him to kiss it goodbye. Shane followed Nate's lead, placing the guitar back almost lovingly. I tried not to snort.

Jason was a bit harder to coax out though. I don't know if he loved the guitar or his mother more.

"Come on, Jase, we can come back afterwards," Caitlyn coaxed, grabbing the neck and pulling it slightly away from him. He sighed.

"Fine," he pouted and put the guitar back, giving it a longing look before following the rest of us out the door. "I'm going to buy it today though, it's so nice," he said to himself as we walked to the cinemas.

"Alright, so we're all good for seeing Paranormal Activity?" I asked when we got to the ticket window. A chorus of 'yes's' came back to me. I bought six tickets and handed them to everyone. "Alright, so I bought tickets, who's in charge of snacks?" I grinned.

"I'll get them," Shane shrugged. I smiled at him.

"You guys all go ahead, we'll meet you inside," I said to the others. I pulled Nate aside, "Make sure you sit next to Cait, okay?" I asked him. He gave me a weak smile. "Trust me, she'll be clinging to you for dear life," I winked at him. "Go get her, tiger," I chuckled, slapping his ass as he walked off.

"Popcorn and frozen Coke for everyone?" Shane asked.

"Perfect," I grinned at him.

"You know, when you get scared in the movie, I'll be right here to save you," he chuckled at me.

"Are you doubting my tolerance for scary movies?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

Truth was, I sucked at scary movies. I screamed. A lot.

"Absolutely," he grinned. By now we were at the front of the line and Shane ordered our food. Trying to balance it as we gave the usher our tickets, we went into the cinema and tried to scope out our seats in the complete darkness.

A bright light lit up the screen for a couple of seconds and I saw them towards the middle of the theatre. Nate had grown some testicles and was seated next to Caitlyn, which I silently applauded him for. Shane and I squeezed our way through the row of seats, giving a box of popcorn to both pairs.

I took a deep breath as the lights when down and the curtains to the screen opened.

--

Okay, so we're about halfway through and I am absolutely shitting myself. Not that I can let Shane see. Because then he wins. And I just can't have that.

"Mitchie, it's okay to be scared," Shane whispered to me for the twelfth time.

"I'm. Not. Scared," I breathed out, my knuckles straining against my skin from clenching my fingers so tight.

"Sure, you're not," he patronized me.

"Shane, I'm f--" I stopped short as something suddenly happened on the screen. All three of us girls screamed and I automatically cringed into Shane's side. I could hear all three guys laughing at us, and I could feel Shane's heart beat faster as I pressed my face against it. I wasn't sure if it was at the movie or me being so close.

"I win," Shane whispered into my ear as he reached his arm around my shoulders.

Damn.

I raised my head enough to glare at him and he just chuckled and winked.

Damn, he is good at this game. But I won't let him beat me.

He gave me a crooked smile before turning his attention back to the screen. I turned back to the screen also, but just couldn't get back into the story – I was distracted by Shane's arm, which still hadn't left my shoulders. Though, my head hadn't left his chest, so I guess we were both feeling this.

I didn't know what 'this' was, but I was liking it.

A lot.

Shit.

* * *

**What did we all think?**

**Reviews?**


End file.
